Rivervale
Rivervale is a neighbourhood of Sengkang New Town located between Sungei Serangoon and Compassvale. The house numbers of the public apartment blocks in Rivervale begin with the number '1' (1xx). Rivervale is the first neighbourhood of Sengkang New Town to be built, and many of the existing housing estates in Rivervale were completed by the Housing and Development Board (HDB) in as early as 1997. Housing estates Public housing estates *Rivervale Walk 河谷阁 - Block nos. 101-115 *Rivervale Edge 河谷边缘 - Block nos. 116A-117D *Rivervale Gardens 河谷园 - Block nos. 119A-120D *Rivervale Bank 河谷堤 - Block nos. 121-122F *Rivervale Grove 河谷林 - Block nos. 123A-124D *Rivervale Street 河谷平原 - Block nos. 125-141 *Rivervale Place 河谷坊 - Block nos. 142-149 *Rivervale View 河谷景 - Block nos. 157A-161 *Rivervale Gateway 河谷新门 - Block nos. 183A-192C *Rivervale Haven 河谷港 - Block nos. 193-197 *Rivervale Green (Pilot BTO) - Block nos. 150-156 *Rivervale Delta - Block nos. 162A-164C *Rivervale Arc - Block nos. 178A-180D *Rivervale Shores - Block nos. 170A-174B Private housing estates *Park Green (Condominium) *Rivervale Crest (Condominium) *St Anne's Wood *The Rivervale (Condominium) *Austville (Condominium *Riversound (Condominium) Educational institutions *CHIJ Saint Joseph's Convent *North Spring Primary School *North Vista Secondary School *Rivervale Primary School Shopping amenities Rivervale Plaza Rivervale Plaza is the first shopping complex which was opened in Sengkang New Town. This shopping centre has about 46 shops and houses the Sengkang HDB Branch Office. The centre has a wet market, an NTUC Fairprice supermarket, two foodcourts, two fast food outlets, a music school and other retail shops that cater to the residents' daily shopping needs. Rivervale Mall Rivervale Mall is a shopping mall in Sengkang, which was built in 2000. Rivervale Mall is home to Daiso, NTUC FairPrice, EC House, NTUC Foodfare; of whom Timothy Mok had been visited since December 2009 and regularly until East Point Mall and Tampines 1 opened. Daiso was closed on June 2016 and replaced by computer shops. Rivervale Mall had undergone renovations from June 2009 to August 2009 to allow Daiso to be placed, replacing the food court. Rivervale Mall is the first private mixed development in Sengkang New Town, with about 85,000 square feet (7,900 m²) of retail space. The development has a modern architectural design. Retail units include the NTUC FairPrice, McDonald's, NTUC Foodfare, Daiso, KFC and EC House. Demand dropped when the bigger mall, Waterway Point opened. It is no longer under CapitaMalls Asia. Heard that all the existing retail unit pattern will be closed on 31 May 2016 (NTUC FairPrice, McDonald's, Daiso, KFC, EC House). It will be restructured into a 'holding mall' for Funan tenants who cannot find their homes due to the mall undergoing renovation after 30 June 2016. Public Transport The Rivervale neighbourhood is linked to Sengkang Bus Interchange, MRT/LRT Station at the town centre via bus services originating from the Sengkang Bus Interchange and other parts of the island. The east loop of the Sengkang LRT Line also serves the area, such as Rumbia, Bakau and Kangkar. References External links * Listing for Rivervale Street Category:Sengkang Category:Places in Singapore